Gamera vs The Mirror Beast
by Sporedude135
Summary: (sequel to Godzilla and Gamera vs. Viras) A new kaiju suddenly appears out of nowhere and attacks Gamera. Who is this mysterious, ghostly kaiju? (Shotty summary (probably story as well) I know)


**This is a quick sequel to Godzilla and Gamera vs. Viras...I don't know either. Before we begin, this story will also feature**

**Gamera vs. The Mirror Beast**

**Monster Island, 1969:**

It has been a year since Gamera and Godzilla worked together against Viras. In that time, the two kaiju have become good friends, to the point they just hang out together. Gamera moved to Monster Island a few months ago after realizing staying in Tokyo Harbor was a bad idea after the Viras Incident. It was here that Gamera learned that Godzilla had a son, Minilla. The turtle kaiju quickly became friends with Minilla, even letting the little guy climb on his back to ride him while he's flying around, with Godzilla supervising of course.

They weren't alone however, as more monsters arrived to make a home there, such as Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra, good pals of Godzilla that Gamera soon got along with. A Kamacuras and a Kumonga, two kaiju Godzilla fought last year before the Viras Incident, also came to the island, but didn't really bother the other kaiju much. Gorosaurus is a relative newcomer. Godzilla and Gamera never met this kaiju before, but he soon became a member of the island.

Today was a rather boring day. Not much was happening, and the kaiju were just laying around, soaking up the sun. All except Gamera and Minilla, who were flying around in the skies. They slowly flew closer towards the ground, flying around the large mountain in the middle of the island. Minilla was yelping, having the time of his life. Gamera was happy as well. Being the "Protector of Children" and all, he was pleased that he is able to be kind to the child of his best friend.

However, something watched them from the top of the mountain. It was a bipedal, lizard-like kaiju, roughly the same size as Godzilla. A row of spikes flow down its back, which is covered in golden scales. Under its arms and legs are membranes, but the use of them is unknown as of now. It watched the turtle kaiju, a scowl forming across its face. It raises its arms, the membranes stretching with them, and it jumps off the mountain-top. Instead of plummeting to its death, its membranes kept it afloat.

Gamera, unaware of this kaiju's presence, felt something collide with his back. The sudden bump caused him to lose focus, and he barreled down towards the ground, where he collided with enough force to launch Minilla off his back. The collision caused a shockwave that was felt by the other kaiju, and Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus left to check it out. The new kaiju stepped towards the Minilla, fully intent on turning his head into mush. Minilla tried running away, but his legs couldn't carry him too fast, and the unknown kaiju was already in grabbing distance. The new kaiju grabbed Minilla, who started calling out to Gamera.

Gamera finally steadied himself, and flew at the kaiju after hiding his hind legs in his shell. He collided with it, which knocked Minilla out of its grasp and sent it barreling for a few meters. The new kaiju got up and roared at the turtle, who responded with a stream of hot fire from his mouth. The kaiju writhed in pain as it went behind a rock to shield itself from Gamera's fire. It then kicked the rock towards Gamera, who caught it and dropped it on the ground. The kaiju raced at Gamera, slamming a fist into the turtle kaiju's face. Gamera roared and grabbed its neck and breathed fire again. He lets go of the kaiju after it kicked him in the plastron.

The kaiju heard the trees rustling, and turned to get a ball full of spikes to the face. It held its face in pain as its back was assaulted by a laser from the sky. Gamera was delighted to see Anguirus, Rodan, and Godzilla finally arriving. Gamera roared to Goji, telling him to get Minilla out of here. As the new kaiju battled Anguirus, Rodan swooped down, grabbing it by the shoulders. The pteranodon flew the kaiju towards the mountain face, where he let go and let the kaiju smack into the side. The force of the impact caused a rockslide, sending boulders and trees tumbling towards the new kaiju, who was buried under all the debris.

Rodan landed and flapped his wings, thinking the battle was over, which sucked for him because he wanted a better fight than that. That wishful thinking was dashed when the rubble exploded in a blinding light. The kaiju had to shield their eyes from the light, but it was over as quickly as it started. The new kaiju slowly disintegrated into ash, a new kaiju taking its place.

The kaiju took on a humanoid form, but its body was made of a strange material that acted similar to glass and its legs was nothing but mist, similar to a cartoon ghost. Its blue, energy-based skeleton was visible through its skin. Anger was written all over the kaiju's face. It shrieked before it flew off, not bothering to fight any of the kaiju. All the kaiju were bamboozled by the events that had unfolded, but were thankful that nobody's blood was shed today. They began to wander back to the little area of the island they were hanging out in to continue on with their day.

However, hidden by the trees, the ghostly kaiju makes its escape. It didn't expect those other kaiju to attack so quickly. It had to think of another plan if it was going to get at them. As it flew into the sky, a new plan popped into its head.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

The night slowly flooded over the island. Many of the kaiju went to sleep among the rocks or in the water. All except Gamera. He was one of the few kaiju still awake at this time. Something was nagging at him, but he couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was a gut feeling that the kaiju they faced earlier today wasn't done with them yet? Or was it him overreacting about today's events? He couldn't tell. He decided that, to clear his mind of the event, he would have a quick fly around the island. He often does this when he is thinking heavily of something. He brung his legs and head into his shell and took off into the night sky.

As he flew higher into the sky, he suddenly had a realization on what the feeling was. It was a warning. Something is trying to destroy the human race somewhere. He races off to find the source of this feeling. His sudden burst of speed woke Godzilla, who emerged from the water to see him fly off into the distance. As he was too tired, he figured that Gamera could take care of it himself and went back under the waves to rest.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later, Tokyo, Japan:**

Gamera could hear the sirens from inside his shell. He soon landed on the shoreline, his limbs and head popping out as he stood on his hind legs. Rubble littered the streets, and at the end was...Godzilla!?

How was this possible? Godzilla was on the island, not Tokyo! He couldn't swim as fast as light or something. And Gamera knew that Godzilla wouldn't attack Tokyo willy-nilly. This wasn't the Godzilla he was friends with. Was it the copycat kaiju that attacked him and Minilla earlier today? It was a big possibility. Whoever this Godzilla was, it wasn't the friendly, go-lucky kaiju he met last year.

Without warning, the imposter began its approach. Gamera was quick to react, and went for a jab. The impostor ducked under it and whacked him with its tail. Gamera stumbled back before the impostor sent its tail at him again. The imposter was surprised when the turtle kaiju grabbed its tail and flung it onto a building.

Impostor Godzilla roared before rolling off the rubble, using its downed stance to trip Gamera with its tail. Gamera fell on his plastron, but wasnt affected since he could move just as easy on four legs. Gamera rammed his head into its back, rolling the impostor into anotjer building, which toppled over it.

Impostor Godzilla roared in anger as Gamera blew up two other buildings with his hot fire breath, adding more rubble atop it. Gamera stood back up and roared, thinking he had won the battle. He made sure of it by blasting the pile with his fire breath. The rubble exploded, leaving the impostor behind.

It suddenly stood up and charged Gamera, who locked fists with it. The impostor definitely packed a wall, as he could feel his feet sliding and his back slamming into a building behind him. Gamera was quick to retaliate, blasting the impostor's face. It pulls back, holding its face in pain before Gamera grabbed its tail. He began to spin, lifting the impostor high into the air. Despite appearances, the impostor was really light. Gamera had no though of it as he continued spinning faster and faster. At last, he let's go, sending the impostor flying.

Impostor Godzilla finally landed, but a huge explosion rocked the area around it. It roared as the flames engulfed its body.

Gamera watched as the factory he threw the impostor at exploded like fireworks. He roared in victory, believing that it was finally defeated. To make sure of it, he waited for a good while before realising that it wasn't moving. As the flames vanished, he finally got a clear look at it. Its body was motionless, charred by the fires, uncharacteristic of Godzilla.

Gamera was shocked to see the charted body slowly turn to dust. At that moment, Gamera realized that his supsiciond were correct. That kaiju from before was responsible. And there it was. The ghostly kaiju floated over the spot were its disguise vanished. Gamera noticed the look on its face, now one of exhaustion instead of rage. He could tell this kaiju couldn't fight as well as it could anymore.

Of course, the only course of action now was to question this kaiju about its intentions. Before he could ask, the ghostly kaiju made a break for it. Gamera tried to follow, but after turning the corner of a street, the kaiju was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Gamera was hallucinating, that the ghostly kaiju was actually destroyed.

Gamera gave one final roar before trotting to the shoreline, where he went into his shell and took off back to Monster Island.

* * *

**FINALLY! AFTER WEEKS OF NON -STOP TORTURE, I FINALLY GET THIS DANG THING DONE! **

**Okay, enough about me. I thank you for reading this. Sorry about the shortness of this. I was running out of ideas and wanted to end this badly and move on to other projects. And yes, I understand if this story was more on the bad end, and, if you say that, I would agree. I just..don't know what to to do anymore ;.;**

**Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
